Revenge is futile but killing is worth it
by Eyamori
Summary: Sakura as the Godaime's apprentice has access to everything, especially the Hokage's library. There she finds a secret room that has lots of books on everything. This story is now going to be written by Amaya And Aiko no Akatsuki. I might upload some tho.
1. Intro to Insanity

Kanibiwa, I am Haruno Sakura. And this is my story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Sakura-chan, hurry up,we don't want to lose him again!" Naruto calls to me

"Iie, Naruto-kun, go on without me. I will catch up in a while, I will only slow you down if you wait for me." I don't hesitate to tell him this, since we both know it's true.

"H-hai, Sakura-chan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We enter the village gates and I tell Naruto to go to the Hokage without me, that I have other things that are more important at the hospital to do and not to disturb me. He doesn't protest, I knew he wouldn't. Instead of heading to the hospital though, I head to the Hokage's library, where all the most powerful and useful jutsu's are. Both medical and not, though the guard doesn't need to know that for once it's not medical jutsu I'm here for.

Last time I was here I found a secret room full of books, jutsu's for healing, jutsu's for killing, for causing pain . . . and pleasure, for anything imaginable, and spells. I didn't tell anyone about it, it would be my room, my secret study.

I head straight to the books I found last time I was here, the ones that haven't been moved off the shelf for at least a century. They are the books of the dead, witch books, and exactly what I need. Right beside them are the books full of jutsu's that are the twin to each witch book. There are 20 books in total, and I've copied every spell, every jutsu, every drawing, every diagram, every symbol, every thing to perfection, onto 10 scrolls. Each scroll has each set of twins in it, and I intend to memorize them all. I Shrink the scrolls into pendents and put them on the chain I'm wearing on my ankle. The chain is indestructible, and the scrolls are sealed so that only I can open or remove them.

I glance at the books one more time and decide that no one else should know what I know, so I use my chakra to disintegrate them, they look like dust when I'm finished. I hold back a laugh. Then I realize that I need all this information, all these jutsu's and spells and remember a spell that I had just read from the 1st level in the twin pairs of books.

Every book was replicated into more scrolls, which I turned into charms, then with another spell which made the scrolls into tattoos which went wound up my leg from my left ankle to my hip. Aswel as another that went from my right pinky-finger to my shoulder. I then disintigrated the other books, seeing as if I didn't want the other books to be read, I most certianly didn't want these ones read either. Once I finished this I used a jutsu to cover up my new tattoos untill I would unveil them tomorrow at practice, saying that I got them after working at the hospital.

I left the Library quickly after that, heading to the hospital, saying that I when home first to check on things and such.

--------------------------------1 month later--------------------------------

"Sakura-chan, as your sensei, I am going to reccomend that you stop attempting to be a ninja." Kakashi said calmly to me.

"Iie, Hatake-san. You are no longer my sensei, nor do you have any say in how I live my life . . . or how I die from it." I say coolly back to him, I've been expecting this for weeks now. He thinks this comes as a shock to me? HA! As if!

"I see, Sakura-chan, then I guess there is no other way to prove to you that you should not be a ninja than what I must do now." He looks at me with disappointment clear in his eyes, he gets into his fighting stance.

"Hatake-san, you have no right to call me by such an honorific, let alone my first name. And as for proving something, it will be me, proving something to you." My voice is now emotionless and monotone. I jump back and stand in my new battle stance, the one I created after I discovered my gift for spells and discovered the Haruno clan's scroll. He sighs and lunges towards me.

Even with his sharangan eye he does not see me move untill I am behind him with a kunai to his throat, a seal on his chakra, and paralize all of his muscles. I lean close to his ear to tell him, "Hatake-san, you underestimated was just a little demonstration of what I can do, I suggest, as your former student, that you retire. You can't even beat a chunin, you're pathetic, and if you ever tell anyone what you have seen and experienced here I will take Naruto and Sasuke's lives." He shivers at the tone in my voice, though you can obviously tell he was trying to suppress it.

I lift him up and bring him to the hospital, where I used to work since I quit three weeks ago. I put him on one of the cots and tell the nurse that he was just using his sharangan too much, while she has her back turned I release the seal and leave.

I then go to the tattoo parlor where I now work, and see who I have the pleasure of inking, after 5 hours of tattooing and not healing them without a higher price, I go home. Home is a one bedroom, one bath (more like spa), full kitchen; condo.

Sighing I walk through my empty house for the last time, not that anyone else knows that. The last thing that I have to 'pack' is my bed, a modest twin that I've never shared with anyone. Walking down my the empty hallway towards my room I glance at the blood stains on the walls, laughing silently to myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's been a long time, ne Sakura-chan?" Ino-pig greats me, smiling. If only she knew this would be the last time she smiled.

"Hai, Ino-san, it has. What would you like done?" I ask gesturing to the tattooing equipment I'd set up earlier in my condo living room.

"I don't know, you pick. I trust you." She smiles once again.

"Temae sadaka?" (you sure) I ask, smiling back, though for a different reason.

"Hai, ano I would like it on my back, or my side."

"Hai, Ino-san, it will be mattaki (perfect)" Another smile from me.

(There is a picture of Ino-san's tattoo on my page, she cannot read English. Her tattoo is a white sansu, a Japanese folding fan, with a kanji on the left and in English writing "I smiled when I was killed" on the right.)

When I was finished the tattoo I healed it so it would look like it had been done a while ago.

"Sakura-chan, why don't you work at the hospital anymore?" She looks at me with sad and confused eyes.

"Does it matter Ino-san?" I look her square in the eyes, "They are doing great without me, and the only reason that the amount of deaths have risen is because of the serial killer. And I have nothing to do with that." Not shockingly she believes my lie. I walk to the kitchen, telling her that I'm getting drinks for us.

"Hey Sakura-chan,"

"Hai?"

"Who do you think is killing everyone? I mean they killed your parents, and mine, and . . . well all the parents of our generation unless the kids were young. Who could have done this?"

"Ino-san," I walk back into the room holding two cups and a bottle of sake. "why do you get so worked up about this now, this is the first time that you and I have hung out in ages and you bring that up? Chill out, k. For me?"

"H-hai, ano . . . why weren't you at the funerals?"

"I was there Ino-san, but I didn't want anyone to see me crying, so I was in the trees hiding."

"I see," She takes a swig of her sake, "well then, what's new?"

I take a sip myself, "Umm, let me think. I finished my training with the Godaime, I'm leaving the village soon, and I got a new weapon that I'd like to show you!"

"You've FINISHED training with the Godaime? Wow Sakura-chan!"

"Hai, do you-" She cuts me off, "Y-YOU'RE LEAVING THE VILLAGE????? NANI?" She looks at me like I'm crazy, which maybe I am.


	2. Killing a Friend

"Ino-san, I'm leaving the village. That's pretty straight forward." I say calmly to her.

"Sakura-chan," Her eyes start to water, "why?" She whispers

"Because, I have to. Because, _they_ were keeping a secret from me, because _they_ made me think I was weak. Because _I _am not and because I _have _a clan, and they lied saying I did not. And, because I _can_." Ino jumps off the couch, angry.

"You're insane! Everyone knows there's no Haruno clan in the ninja world, they're civilians." She shouts. She goes quiet, "Except for you."

"Hai, I'm insane." I stand up and walk towards her, "Ano, Ino-_san_, can you name a ninja that isn't in some way insane? I will save you the trouble, and tell you that you cannot. It is just that we all deal with it differently. You for instance, use shopping and fussing over how you look as an outlet. Choji uses his eating. Shikamaru watches clouds, Naruto has ramen, Sasuke broods, Kakashi has his porn, Ibiki tortures people, Tenten has an addiction to sharp things, and Neji preaches about destiny, Hinata cries, me. . . I kill." She turns to run away but I use my speed to block her exit, "I told you earlier, Ino, that I have a weapon to show you. Don't worry though, I won't kill you." In a flash I am behind her again, "Just a few marks on the smooth skin you have, nothing major." I run a nail up her toned thigh, she shivers.

"Why am I so special to stay alive?" She asks cautiously.

"Because there has to be someone to tell the Godaime that I've gone rogue. And I figure that there's no better person than my _best-friend_, don't you?" I silently put a seal on her so that she cannot move other than talking and what is necessary.

"H-hai." She is back to stuttering, how sweet. I might just have to come back to take her as a pet, no-no then her tattoo would be a lie, I will kill her after she tells the Godaime. *mental sigh*

"Good, now you wait here, and I'll go grab that weapon from my room, k?" I walk to my bedroom and dig a black box out of my closet, and return to my _friend_.

"W-what's in th-the box?" She asks me, and I once again relish is the cuteness of her stuttering.

"This is my box of new weapons; I haven't used the . . . _majority_ on anyone yet. You should feel honored to be the first to test them out, and to be the only to leave this place more-or-less alive. Now shall we begin, I might ink you a little too. There are also a few salves in there too, to create scarring, or to stop scarring."

I pull out a kunai from by pouch, "Now, I am going to use this to mark you as mine. Okay?" I take the kunai and carve my name going down on the right side of her stomach. Then reaching into my box, grabbing the scarring salve. "This is gonna hurt." She screams when the salve starts seeping into her cuts. "Oh Ino, you have the most beautiful scream!"

"S-Sakura, p-please, no m-more!" She begs me.

"Really Ino, you're ninja you should be able to handle this. And if you're going to address me it will be by Sakura-_sama_."

"H-hai, Sakura-sama." She whimpered.

I reached into the box and grabbed a sebun, a tong ring, a belly-button ring, a lip ring, a nose ring, and an eyebrow ring. "Now Ino, I like my toys with more metal than just earrings. Therefore, I am going to fix that. Stick out your tong." Cautiously she did and I put the sebon through it and slowly took it out. I then put the tong ring through the fresh wound. "Now, stick your lip out. Like you're pouting." Again, she obeyed, and again I put the sebon through it and then the lip ring. This continued until all of the body-rings I took out were gone. Then I healed them so it was as if they had been there for years.

"Ino-chan, I know how kinky you are so I am going to ask you now, is there anywhere _else_ that you would like pierced?" She blushed and averted her eyes.

"H-hai, Sakura-sama."

"Up top too? Or just below?"

"B-both." Her blush deepened.

"So honest, thank you Ino." I reach into my bag and grab the three required rings and the sebon. "I'm going to numb the area this time, k."

"I-Iie, Sakura-sama." Again, her blush deepens.

"Aah, a bit of a masochist is we?" I chuckle softly to myself, "Well, then I won't numb the area."

After the areas are pierced, I go back to my kit for my newest set of weapons, two light grey fans with red Sakura blossoms on twigs.

"Ino chan, where should I mark you first?" I ask her molding my chakra into the fans.

She does not answer so I go ahead and, with a jutsu like Temari's, mark the kanji for masochist on her hip. I continue _'decorating' _her body in a similar fashion, until she passes out, I then heal her and teleport her to the Godaime's office; hiding myself with a spell so that they do not feel any chakra or sense me there.

The Godaime then walked in, "Ino!" She runs over to her and wakes her up after seeing that all of her injuries are fine, "What happened, Ino? Who did this to you?"

Ino looks up and smiles at the Godaime and tells her everything that happened, lastly telling her about the tattoo that I gave her before this happened. That was right before I killed her with the technique I picked up from Hinata.

"Shizune! Alert the special ANBU! And don't let this get out to Naruto!" She screamed at the shocked woman.

I removed the spell and stood clearly in the light, "There's no need to that Tsunade, I'm already here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Business with Orochimaru

'I killed Tsunade a week ago,' I think as a dark chuckle escapes my throat, 'And I killed anyone else who knew.'

The village believed my story that I had been at home when Ino died and that it was mearly the serial killer on the loose. The funeral is today.

I continue walking through my appartment, grabbing a jug of gasoline when I pass my storage room. As I continue to leave I pour the gasoline from the container onto the surfaces of my previous residence, throwing matches as I do. When finally my condo building is unsavable I stop outside the building and watch it burn. By the time people notice that the building is in flames, I am in sound; courtecy of a travelling spell.

The first place I head to is Orochimaru's base. We met officially while I had been on a mission a few years ago, it was the first step in our partnership.


End file.
